


Stereotype

by DarkxSonata



Series: Apartment AU [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, cosmosxsoundwave, disabilities mention, female laserbeak, ravage is a difficult teenager, single parent soundwave, special ed teacher cosmos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10012856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkxSonata/pseuds/DarkxSonata
Summary: Cosmos just needed to finish up his cupcakes and Soundwave stresses over his kids





	1. Chapter 1

Cosmos felt beyond stereotypical. Really, he should have been more prepared and double checked that he had enough before he had gotten started. Now, here he stood in his kitchen halfway through baking cupcakes for the kids in his class tomorrow, completely out of sugar. He couldn’t run to the store right now, not with a batch in the oven. He’d need to ask someone. 

He washed off his hands getting the chocolate and other contents off, then made a last check at the oven door before heading out. He knocked on the door next to his. He had seen his neighbor possibly twice but he knew that Whirl wouldn’t let him borrow any and Thundercracker was taking Buster for his nightly walk. The only other person on their floor was Soundwave.

Cosmos waited a few moments before he knocked again, this time a bit louder.

“BOSS! DOOR!” A shrill voice yelled from inside. The door swung open causing Cosmos to blink expecting to see Soundwave standing there. Instead, what he found was a boy that looked a bit roughed up lingering in the doorway.

“What do you want?!” The voice was loud. 

“I just need to-“

“Cosmos.” Said male looked up hearing the other adult males voice from behind his son. “Rumble, you have homework.” Rumble kicked his foot but returned to the inside of the apartment grumbling as he went. “Is there something you needed, Cosmos?” 

“I’d hate to sound like a stereotype, but I’m kinda in the middle of baking cupcakes and I’m low on sugar. Mind if I borrow a cup?” He twirled the measuring cup in his hand unable to meet Soundwave's eyes. 

“Of course. If you would wait here, my children have been on a rampage this evening.” Cosmos nodded knowing what it was like dealing with rambunctious children. The door remained slightly open but Cosmos didn’t move from his spot. That would be rude. It didn’t take long for Soundwave to return with Cosmos’s measuring cup filled to the brim with sugar. “Here you are.”

“Thanks. This means a lot. I owe ya one Soundwave.” Cosmos took the cup from the other and went to leave but paused hearing the other male speak again.

“Cosmos.” He turned seeing Soundwaves elegant and strong frame leaning against the door frame. “You look good in an apron.” Cosmos felt his face flush as he quickly retreated to his apartment. He shut the door and took a deep breath. Soundwave had to just be picking on him. There was no way that a man like Soundwave would pay any attention to a nobody like him.

Cosmos hurried back into this kitchen and went about making the last batch of cupcakes. After the current batch in the oven was finished he let them cool before decorating. Baking had always been a stress relief for him, ever since his college days. A lot of his old friends used to tease him about opening up his own bakery. Sweets were his comfort food, his weight reflected that, but still everything about it was calming. 

Once everything was baked, cooled, and decorated Cosmos set to work with filling up his cupcake container to leave on the counter so he wouldn’t forget them tomorrow for work. His students had been working hard and with the rest of the classes being able to enjoy field day, he wanted to have a small celebration with his group too. It wasn’t fair. Simply because they had disabilities his students were not allowed the same experiences as the other children. Working as a Special Educations teacher had been rough on him mentally the first few years but he grew accustomed to the hardship and pain, and now tried to make the best experiences possible for his students. He had always been accused of feeling too deeply, and perhaps they were right. However, Cosmos found joy in his work and found it to be a positive thing that he cared so much.

Cosmos put the lid on the container then looked at the remaining cupcakes with a small frown. These were too many for just him to eat even if he could. He smiled taking a plate and putting a nice display on before going to the apartment to once again knock on his neighbor’s door. It was only 7pm. They would have finished dinner and the age of Soundwave’s youngest had bedtime around 9. Cosmos knocked again, but this time Soundwave’s youngest answered the door. She looked up at Cosmos with bright eyes half way hiding behind the door.

“Hello there. I have a present.” He lifted the plate seeing the girls eyes widen as she made grabby hands for the sugary treats. “Hey, hey, woah, slow down. Think you can take these to your dad?” The girl nodded as she calmed a bit. Tasks always allowed hyper children to focus. Cosmos knelt down and slowly handed over the plate and didn’t let go until he was sure she would be able to carry it. “You take that right to your dad, okay? I’m sure he’ll let you eat one as a reward for doing such a good job. Tell him Cosmos says thank you. Can you do that for me?” She nodded looking up at him from the plate.

“Cosmos says thank you.” She repeated. Cosmos gave her head a pat then stood.

“Go on, I’ll shut the door behind you. Use both hands!” The little girl vanished behind the door and Cosmos reached forward pulling it closed. He returned to his apartment to the task of cleaning the kitchen up before getting himself ready for bed.

“Ah, there you are Laserbeak. It is time for your bath before-“ Soundwave stopped talking when he noticed his youngest daughter somehow now had a plate full of cupcakes. She looked very serious as she walked over to him holding the plate out to him. Soundwave knelt down taking it from her. “Now where did you get these?” Soundwave smiled seeing his little girl beam knowing she completed her task.

“Cosmos says thank you.” She said stiffly making him chuckle. He kissed her forehead then handed her a cupcake.

“Good job. Now, eat slowly and then we’ll get your bath going.” Soundwave stood leaving her with the treat to place the plate in the kitchen. 

“Boss! Boss, we want one!” Soundwave resisted the urge to roll his eyes hearing his preteens run into the kitchen after seeing their baby sister with the confectionary treat. It was rare that such things were allowed in their house, what with half the kids on medication. Sugar rushes were not something that Soundwave tolerated.

“Is that any way to ask for something?” He scolded seeing the two boys frown.

“PLEASE!” Their combined voices in a shrill whine had Soundwave holding up his hand to silence them. 

“One each.” He stepped to the side allowing them to pick which one they wanted. Ripping off the paper they each took a large bite and smiled happily at the snack. 

“Fo guff.” Frenzy spoke with his mouth full trying not to choke as they devoured them. Soundwave pulled out the milk from the fridge and poured two glasses handing them to the boys then quickly poured a third in a sippy cup for Laserbeak.

“Where did the cupcakes come from, Boss?” Rumble asked moving aside letting his sister pass him. Laserbeak handed the wrapper to her dad then took the sippy cup. Soundwave tossed out the wrapper then answered Rumble’s question.

“Cosmos made them. I suppose that he is giving them to us in thanks for lending him the sugar he needed.” Soundwave watched his sons look to each other. “Be sure to thank him and tell him that you liked them. Understood?”

“You got it boss.” They mock saluted then rushed off to their rooms. Soundwave looked down seeing Laserbeak holding up her sippy cup clearly finished with it. He took the cup and placed it in the sink then picked her up. 

After Laserbeak was washed, read a story, and asleep, Soundwave moved on to the next task of putting the twins to bed. Entering their room the first thing that came to his attention was that Frenzy was hanging upside-down from his top bunk with Rumble trying to throw skittles into his mouth. Soundwave shook his head and cleared his throat seeing his boys freeze.

“H-hey boss.” They never knew if he would be angry or not with them whenever he caught them doing something stupid. 

“Bedtime, now.” Frenzy fixed himself and Rumble got into bed. It was 9 pm and the twins needed to get enough sleep with the new bus schedule here. Soundwave understood that this move was difficult for them but with his job transfer they could no longer stay at their old home. The boys settled as Soundwave gave them each a pat on the head and turned out the light. “I’ll be back in an hour to check on you. Be asleep by then. Keep it quiet.” Soundwave closed the door and headed for the living room. He finished up a few last minute things then checked his phone. Ravage had about twenty minutes before his curfew. 

The front door opened with some thought that most of the other residents were sleeping. He heard Ravage relock the door and quickly make his way to the living room.

“Hey dad.” Ravage nodded tossing his schoolbag onto the bench before he paused. “You baked?”

“Our neighbor.” Soundwave stood looking over his eldest son once. Ravage was a high school junior and Soundwave would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about the boy. Ravage had been going on a bit of a rebellion recently. He still listened to Soundwave and followed all of Soundwaves rules, but he would get into fights and Soundwave became concerned that he was spending time with the wrong crowd. 

Ravage picked up a cupcake and ate while he watched his dad. He tried his best to hide his fatigue and wore clothing that he knew hid the bruises. He couldn’t let his dad know he was still fighting. They had a discussion about it when Ravage had come home late with a black eye and a bleeding nose and lip. Soundwave had been furious with worry and Ravage had never seen his dad like that. Well . . . there was the time when Laserbeak was almost lost in the supermarket. 

“I worry.” Soundwave said suddenly making Ravage pause in his bite.

“I know.” Those were the only words exchanged between the two before Ravage headed off to his room for the night. Soundwave stood in the kitchen taking a deep breath. He just wanted Ravage to graduate high school safely, that was it. After that he and Ravage could talk about what the next step would be in what Ravage wanted to do but he just . . . . 

Soundwave stopped thinking about it before he upset himself. He leaned on the counter focusing on what he needed to accomplish before heading off to bed. He needed to pack everyone’s lunches for tomorrow, send another email, check on the kids, then sleep. The cupcakes caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He reached over and picked one up pulling off the wrapper. He took a bite not expecting there to be anything special about a simple chocolate cupcake but he was wrong. They were filled with something close to fudge but not as heavy. Soundwave finished the treat and licked his thumb of the remaining chocolate. He paused thinking that he felt a bit less stressed than he had a moment ago. He would defiantly need to thank Cosmos for them.


	2. Musing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave returns the plate and realizes his wants over his responsibilities

Soundwave held the plate in his hands knocking on the door softly. He had wanted to thank Cosmos in person, considering that it had been a very nice gesture for him to offer the sweets in the first place. Ravage was keeping an eye on his siblings allowing Soundwave the small opportunity to venture out of the apartment. 

“Hello?” Cosmos opened the door feeling his face flush seeing Soundwave standing there. “Hey there, Soundwave.” Cosmos couldn’t stop the smile seeing the male looking down at him.

“Cosmos.” There was a pause before he continued. “I’ve come to return your plate and thank you for the cupcakes. They were delicious.” 

“No problem. Thanks for lending me the sugar. The kids like ‘em?” He took the plate that was offered to him feeling his fingers brush the other males.

“Very much.” Soundwave's voice was like a low purr to Cosmos. It wasn’t fair. How could his neighbor be so ridiculously attractive? Not that it mattered much. Cosmos was well aware of how he looked, he wasn’t anyone’s type. 

“Glad to hear it.” He felt his throat tighten in embarrassment. He needed to calm down. The two lingered for a moment just looking at the other before Soundwave cleared his throat.

“Well, thank you again.” He turned to go when Cosmos suddenly spoke up.

“I’ll let ya know when I’m baking again.” He watched the other male pause and look back to him.

“I look forward to it.” Soundwave gave a final nod then returned to his home. He closed the door but continued to look at it for a moment.

“Hey Boss!” No, his children needed him. That was his only concern and focus. He didn’t have time for a social life when he needed to take care of them. He turned walking further into his home seeing what his children had gotten themselves into. 

Rumble and Frenzy were currently wrestling on the living room floor while Ravage lazily pushed them with his feet every so often leaving little Laserbeak sitting on the couch just watching her brothers with mild interest. Soundwave leaned against the wall just watching for a moment seeing which of the twins would win. Frenzy had pinned Rumble beneath him and cheered loudly.

“Say uncle.” Frenzy demanded holding his twin in a light headlock.

“Ah, go shove your uncle!” Rumble yelled squirming on the floor.

“Rumble, he’s got you fair and square.” Ravage spoke lazily poking his younger sibling in the nose with his big toe.

“Gross!” Rumble yelled trying to get away from the foot. They all shared a laugh and Soundwave felt a calm settle over him. “Uncle, now let me up.” Frenzy released him and the two sat then very seriously shook hands. 

“Back so soon?” Ravage said finally glancing over to Soundwave.

“I simply wanted to return the plate.” He said walking over to sit beside Laserbeak. His daughter crawled into his lap getting comfortable before grabbing the remote. She held it up to him.

“We wanted to watch the wrestling tournament.” The twins whined but rules were rules. Laserbeak had grabbed it first meaning she was in charge. Soundwave quickly turned on the nature channel seeing a documentary on birds was playing. Laserbeak began rocking watching the screen intently as the vibrantly colored birds flew around the screen. The twins got comfortable on the floor and Ravage moved up to sit in the reading chair. At least the apartment would be quiet for an hour, but Soundwave couldn't help his mind as it wandered over to his neighbor. What did Cosmos do on a quiet afternoon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick little blurb of Soundwave returning the plate and just cute fluff. Let me know if people want me to continue writing more for this.


	3. Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting by chance leads to the perfect moment for Ravage to shove his dad in the right direction.

It wasn’t the most exciting way to spend a Saturday, but errands needed to get done. Cosmos had prepared a list for himself on all the things he needed to pick up, from groceries to toiletries, he had gone out with a mission in mind.

How he had strayed so far from his path and ended up with so many bags in his car, was lost to him. 

Cosmos rubbed his face seeing all the bags shoved in the trunk of his car mentally counting how many trips up and down the steps it would take him to get everything up to his apartment. Of course, the day he decides to go shopping the elevator is broken, again. Cosmos was distracted with his own thoughts of what food needed to be carried up first that he hadn’t heard the shouting right away.

“Yo! Cosmos!” A shrill familiar voice called out to him, but being unprepared for the startle, Cosmos hit his head off the trunk lid. 

“Ow!” He rubbed the back of his head while he stood. Turning towards the sound, Cosmos was greeted with the sight of Rumble and Frenzy making their way over to him with Ravage not far behind. It looked like they had just come from the park down the road. 

“You alright there, Cosmos?” Frenzy asked running up to him.

“Fine, fine.” He waved them off. “Fancy seeing you all out here.”

“What ya got there?” Rumble moved around Cosmos seeing the bags in the car. “Are you gonna bake again?!” All eyes were on Cosmos now.

“I . . . hadn’t planned on anything, but I have a few things I wanted to-“ Cosmos was shocked to see Rumble and Frenzy beginning to grab the bags out of Cosmos’s car.

“Say no more! We’ll help!” The twins grabbed as much as they could carry with Cosmos and Ravage grabbing the remaining bags and locking up the car. 

“Are you boys sure you can lift all that? It’s a long way up.” Cosmos was worried they were going to hurt themselves.

“You underestimate their levels of energy, especially when they’re focused on something.” Ravage said watching his younger siblings race up the steps to their floor.

“What’s that?” Cosmos asked.

“Your baking.” Ravage shrugged. “Homemade sweets are unheard of in our household. You’ve opened Pandora’s box, in a way.”

“If . . . if Soundwave doesn’t want me to give anymore-“

“You misunderstand.” Ravage interrupted. “You’ve made our little family addicted to your baking.” The elder teen smirked. “It’s a compliment, especially from Soundwave.”  
Cosmos stood at the top of the steps sputtering out a reply, but without knowing what he really wanted to say it simply came out as a jumbled mess of sounds and odd facial expressions.

“Come on, Cosmos! Our arms are tired!” The twins shouted by his door. Cosmos corrected himself, hurrying over to his apartment door to quickly let them in. He shuffled in quickly seeing the twins and Ravage glancing around his humble abode.

His apartment wasn’t anything fancy, much smaller compared to the one Soundwave had with his family. Cosmos simply had a one bedroom apartment that was simple, cheep, and fit his needs. He had decorated it in a simple style with soft greens and some plant life to give the place a home touch. His furniture was a basic set he had gotten on sale and his décor held a few framed photos and paintings. His degrees were hung above the television as a way of reminding himself that he had accomplished something great and to hold on to that, but he supposed to the boys it must look like he was trying to show off. 

“It’s so clean.” Frenzy muttered looking around with honest curiosity. 

“A school teacher’s apartment, indeed.” Ravage chuckled to himself. 

“Eh, it ain’t bad.” Rumble smiled while ditching the bags in the kitchen.

“Thank you.” Cosmos stumbled over what he was supposed to do in this situation. He hadn’t baked anything fresh for a few days with how busy he had been with getting ready for the summer. It was quickly approaching and he would soon be given the new list of students he would be taking on in the special needs room. He’d hardly been home all week getting his room ready and figuring scheduling the testing periods for students that required his aid. Finals were always the worst. He glanced at the boys seeing them moving about his living room getting an idea of the place. “Thank you, again, for helping me with my bags. Is there a request that you would like me to bake?” He figured their reward should be something they liked. 

“Something new!” Rumble cried.

“Something tasty!” Frenzy echoed. 

“At this rate, they’ll be pleased with anything.” Ravage commented from his spot by a painting. 

“Any allergies I should be aware of?” Cosmos looked to Ravage knowing the eldest sibling would most likely know. 

“Laserbeak has a mint allergy.” Ravage explained glancing over. Cosmos made a mental note and began thinking of recipes he could make for them. 

“Would you like to help me bake?” Cosmos looked at the twins seeing their eyes light up but Ravage cleared his throat. 

“Unfortunately, we need to get home before our father gets home.” Ravage spoke up, but felt it was aimed more at the twins then Cosmos. “We need to get ready for dinner.”

“Oh, yeah, no problem.” Cosmos smiled brightly and waved as the three made their way to his door. “Thanks again for the help, I’ll bring your reward over later, alright?” 

“Later!” The twins cheered with Ravage giving a small wave before they closed his door leaving Cosmos alone again. He smiled to the door before heading over to his counter to search for something to reward the twins with. Something different then a cupcake. 

He knew just the thing. 

**************************

Soundwave hadn’t been home for an hour yet, but he could already tell something was up with his children. The twins couldn’t stop smiling and something continued to make Ravage chuckle to himself. Soundwave had attempted to get the sibling secret out of them but to no avail. 

They were keeping a tight lip on this one.

Soundwave rubbed his shoulder watching the twins plotting with each other on the living room floor while Ravage sat with Laserbeak in his lap, reading softly to her. Soundwave was just putting the finishing touches on dinner when light knocking came from the front door. 

“We’ll get it!” The twins shrieked, racing off to the door surprising Soundwave. This must be what they were so excited about all afternoon. 

“Your reward, just like I promised.” Cosmos’s voice traveled down the hall catching Soundwave’s ear. 

“What is it?” Frenzy asked.

“Truffles, a few different kinds. I figured if I gave you a bunch of them you’d tell me what your favorite flavors were.” Soundwave smiled, rinsing off his hands seeing Ravage and Laserbeak joining the twins by the door. 

He really ought to teach his children about tact. 

Taking a second to compose himself, Soundwave made his way over to the door with as much grace as he could muster in his tired state. 

“And what, pray tell, have my children done to earn such a generous reward?” Soundwave spoke smoothly, enjoying how Cosmos’s face became a bit flustered. 

“Oh, h-hey Soundwave. Well, the kids helped me bring up my grocery bags, so I figured I’d make something in return.” Cosmos explained.

Ah, so that was the secret.

“You are too kind, Cosmos. The good deed alone should have been enough of a reward for them.” Soundwave smirked down at his children seeing the twins look mortified.

“B-but . . . but boss!!” They whined in unison. Even Laserbeak pouted up at him. 

“Why not join us for dinner, Cosmos?” Ravage spoke up suddenly. But Soundwave and Cosmos looked at the elder teen with wide eyes. “It would seem like an equal trade.” Soundwave had to agree with that. Turning back to look at Cosmos, who stood looking between all gathered in the doorway, Soundwave caught his attention.

“Indeed, Cosmos, would you like to stay for dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Left on a bit of a tease. I'm still up in the air if I want to flesh this out or just keep making cute little blurbs for them. I just really enjoy this ship and there are not a lot of fanfics for them.


	4. Table Manners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of that one time Laserbeak got lost in the grocery store and Ravage internally does a backflip

“They always end up having to stay after.” Ravage spoke in a bored tone looking at the twins.

“It’s a gift.” Rumble shrugged off his older brother’s comment. 

“We haven’t had detention for two weeks though.” Frenzy corrected, giving a quick glance to his father seeing Soundwave’s disapproving look.

“Boys.” Soundwave warned, but a chuckle from the other side of the table gave Soundwave pause.

“They’ve got spirit alright, but you really shouldn’t give your teachers a hard time. Our jobs aren’t easy.” Cosmos said looking between the twins.

“I guess,” they both muttered. “We always get in trouble though, unlike someone.” 

All eyes landed on the smallest at the table, watching as she calmly ate her food, just watching them all with a dull look on her face. If anything, she looked bored with the task of eating. 

“Well, except that one time.” Ravage started with a mischievous glint in his eye. The twins looked at their older brother like he had grown a second head, while Soundwave’s sharp glare had the room dropping in temperature. 

“What happened?” Cosmos asked, seemingly unaffected by all of this. 

“Nothi-“ but Ravage cut off his father with a wink at the twins.

“Laserbeak wandered off while we were grocery shopping and Dad nearly tore the store apart trying to find her.” Ravage knew he would get his head chewed off the moment Cosmos went home, but if his plan followed through, well . . .

“Details.” Cosmos felt like a kid at Christmas getting an early present. It had to be something to see Soundwave frantic. All eyes were on Soundwave to begin the tale. 

“Well . . .”

*~*

Soundwave needed another coffee. After the week he’s had, he probably needed something stronger, if he was being honest with himself. His job was about to transfer him on late notice, he still hadn’t found a new home to move to when he shifted departments, the children needed a new school, he was still expected to finish all the reports that were due at the end of the month, and when he had finally gotten home to prepare dinner there was nothing in the fridge. 

They had gone out to eat out of pure necessity. Ravage had been the one to suggest going grocery shopping while they were already out. That way, he and his siblings could help pick out the foods that they would want and they could get something premade for their lunches tomorrow. 

So, here they were in the middle of their local grocery store trying to stay on task. Soundwave had made sure to grab the staples that were usually in the freezer and refrigerator. Meat, vegetables, fruit, and a few boxes of pasta. Ravage had stayed close to Soundwave keeping an eye on the clearly exhausted male, while the twins were a few steps ahead picking out different items that they wanted. Soundwave always hated using the carts with the attached cars but Laserbeak had been yawing during the car ride and it was easier then forcing her to sit up in the metal cart. She would have been crying within minutes of being in the store. 

The family turned down another isle. Soundwave stifled his own yawn, glancing at his watch. It was getting close to eight and he needed to put Laserbeak to bed. Soundwave looked down becoming suspicious seeing the terrified looks on the twins faces.

“Boys? What is it?” Soundwave went to move closer to them.

“Boss, where’s Laserbeak?” Frenzy asked in a very quiet voice. 

Soundwave felt his blood run cold. He rushed to crouch next to the car to look under the cover seeing that his youngest was no longer where he had put her. 

“Laserbeak?” He called standing, and quickly taking in the area around them. It was busy, and with this many people milling about she could be anywhere. What if someone had taken her? Had he turned his back at one point long enough to not notice someone grab her? No, she would have cried out! But, what if she had been asleep? What if-

“Dad!” Ravage broke Soundwave out of his panic by grabbing his arm. “What do we do?”

“Go to the front of the store and find the manager. Tell them Laserbeak has wandered off and stay with them at the exit until you either see her or I come and get you, understood?” Ravage nodded rushing to the front of the store. 

“Boss?” The twins were at his legs now, clearly worried. 

“Stay close to me, keep your eyes open, and help me find your sister.” The twins nodded and the group began backtracking trying to see if they could spot her. After the last two isles Soundwave abandoned the cart and began frantically moving down the long row of isles calling her name. If she was frightened she would be screaming, wouldn’t she? 

Soundwave could feel his panic beginning to settle deeper in him. He’d never lost one of them before! Even when the twins started walking he had never lost sight of them! This was unacceptable. 

“BOSS!” The twins yelled pulling on Soundwaves arm. Following their gestures, Soundwave locked eyes with a female employee kneeling down next to his daughter talking to her softly while showing her the different flowers at the stall they were in front of. Soundwave began to move before his mind could keep up with him; glad to hear the twins right next to him. The female must have noticed him coming over because she gave a soft smile.

“I found her smelling the new floral displ-“ the woman cut off when Soundwave fell to his knees and pulled Laserbeak into a tight embrace. He folded himself around his daughter trying to recall how to properly breathe. Laserbeak wrapped her arms around his neck.

“F-flowers . . . pretty.” Laserbeak stuttered out. Soundwave took another moment to attempt to regain his composure before pulling away to look down at her. 

“Yes, they are very pretty.” Soundwave nodded to the female employee. “Thank you, I apologize for the inconvenience.”

“Nonsense, I’m just glad everyone found each other again.” The woman stood and began speaking into a radio piece stating that the child had been reunited with their parent. 

“Don’t wander off, Laserbeak!” Rumble wailed. 

“You scared us!” Frenzy sniffled. The twins replaced Soundwave with hugging their sister. However, unlike with her father, Laserbeak began to wiggle and nudge them to let go of her. Soundwave picked her up and motioned for the boys to follow him. The twins stayed in his line of sight while they grabbed the cart and went to retrieve Ravage from the front of the store. Soundwave paid for the items that were in the cart and the family soon went home, with Soundwave only putting Laserbeak down when it was to buckle her into her car seat. 

“Wrong?” Laserbeak titled her head in question when Soundwave was tucking her into bed. It was still difficult for her to form sentences on her own, but she was getting better at repeating phrases she heard. One step at a time.

“No, I should have been keeping better watch over you.” Soundwave reached forward to rub her arm. “I don’t know what I would have done if something happened to you. Next time, tell me if you want to look at something away from where we are, agreed?” Laserbeak happily nodded smiling up at him. 

“Love you!” She giggled snuggling further into her blankets. 

“I love you too.” Soundwave leaned forward, kissing his daughter’s forehead before standing and leaving her to sleep. 

*~*

Cosmos was on the verge of tears by the end of the story. Soundwave cared so much about his children and wanted to do everything he could to protect and raise them. The twins were laughing about how Laserbeak had caused such a panic over wanting to look at a flower, but Ravage was too busy glancing between the adults to shut them up. Cosmos was smiling warmly at Soundwave just thinking about all the love this man held for his children, while Soundwave was attempting to keep some amount of dignity and composure in front of the other male. Really, Cosmos must think him a fool for almost losing his child. 

“You had to have been overwhelmed.” Cosmos beamed thinking of a brilliant idea. “Well, hey, if you need someone to every keep an eye on the kids while you’re busy just stop by! Summer vacation is only a few weeks away and I’ve got a free schedule.” Cosmos looked at the twins and Laserbeak. He had no presumptions that Ravage would need looking after, but the teen was always welcome. “I could teach them how to bake, or just be a pair of eyes on them if they want to go to the park or the pool or-“ Cosmos stopped talking realizing that he was rambling and Soundwave was giving him a stunned expression. 

“I-I mean . . . if that isn’t overstepping. I mean, gosh, we’ve only just really started talking for a few weeks now. I wouldn’t want to-“

“Boss! Please!” The twins shouted. 

“Please!” Laserbeak echoed. 

“You’ve got to admit, it is a good option.” Ravage was internally doing a backflip. This couldn’t have gone better.

“I cannot ask that of you, Cosmos. You have already been kind enough to share your baked goods, I couldn’t possibly ask you to give up your time.” Soundwave was impressed with himself that he managed to say even half of that. 

“I offered, you don’t have to ask.” Cosmos smiled to the kids again. If it would give Soundwave a brake, and it sounded like he could really use one every now and then. Cosmos was above and beyond willing to do that for his neighbor that he may or may not have a schoolboy crush on. The table slipped into relaxed conversation after that leading to Cosmos offering to help clean up but the twins shut him down by clearing the table themselves. 

“It’s getting late, thanks again for dinner.” Cosmos rubbed his neck trying to calm his nerves. 

“Thank you for the truffles.” Soundwave said nodding to him. He felt a sharp jab in his side as Ravage walked passed him.

“Walk him home, I can watch them.” Ravage muttered quietly. 

“Allow me to walk you to your door.” Soundwave spoke shooting a look to his eldest. 

“Really?!” Cosmos paused. “I-I m-mean . . . It is right next-“ 

Soundwave placed a hand on Cosmos’s back leading him down the entry way to the door and out into the hallway of the apartment complex. They walked the few steps between their apartments before pausing in front of Cosmos’s door. 

“Well, uh . . .” Cosmos didn’t know what to say.

“Thank you.” Soundwave said softly. When Cosmos gave him a confused looked, Soundwave continued. “Your offer, thank you. You did not need to do that, and yet I know it is a sincere offer.”

“Of course, just say the word.” Cosmos smiled to him before he shyly looked away twirling his thumbs. “Would . . . would you like to come in for a coffee?” Cosmos honestly just didn’t want to stop talking to him.

Soundwave hesitated looking down at the male. He really wanted to say yes. Something about Cosmos just allowed a calm feeling to settle inside of Soundwave. He wanted to spend more time with his neighbor, he wanted to get to know him better than just the occasional chat, but he needed to get back to his children. 

“I should not leave them alone for very long.” Soundwave made a small gesture to the door behind him. He felt guilty watching Cosmos almost shrink away from him.

“Oh, r-right. Forget I said anything.” Cosmos smiled at him but there was something very wrong about it. “Well, goodnight Soundwave.” He opened his door.

“Goodnight, Cosmos.” Soundwave responded watching the male enter his home and give him one more of those ‘not quite right’ smiles before beginning to close the door.

“Cosmos.” Soundwave started before he could talk himself out of it. The male paused looking at him. “Next time.”

Cosmos beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all of you that have commented or left kudos. The feedback from all of you is really pushing me forward in wanted to make this a flushed out series instead of the once in a blue moon snapshots it was supposed to be. I have a list of different chapters that I want to get out and if there is something you all want to see just leave a comment below and I'll see if it speaks to me. 
> 
> I have a SoundwavexCosmos Little Mermaid AU in the works because i have a problem. I will keep you all informed on when I get that posted. It's just a short little thing that I'm planning on being three or four chapters max. 
> 
> As always, comments are always welcome and encouraged. Letting me know that people are interested in this is what leads to faster updates!
> 
> **** I will be away for most of the middle of July but I will still be writing, but I do not know how much will get posted until I return from vacation. Happy Summer everyone!


End file.
